This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to an arrangement for storing a ramrod on a gun barrel.
The barrels of shotguns and other firearms must be periodically cleaned, usually by using a ramrod which is provided with a cleaning attachment. The ramrod is extended into the barrel so that the cleaning attachment can remove foreign material from the inside of the barrel. Typically, the ramrod is stored apart from the firearm and must be located when it is needed for use. This makes it inconvenient to clean the barrel which in turn results in barrels being cleaned less frequently than is desirable.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a ramrod holder which stores the ramrod on the barrel of a firearm where the ramrod is conveniently accessible when it is needed for use in cleaning the barrel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ramrod holder which is arranged to store the ramrod at a location where it does not obstruct the firearm sight system or otherwise interfere with use of the firearm.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a ramrod holder that is constructed to lock the ramrod securely in place in its stored position and yet permit the ramrod to be easily released when needed for use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ramrod holder of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which is suitable for installation on firearms that vary in type, size and style.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.